Prom Night
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal never stops asking Hakuryuu out, but it's only because he knows that someday that answer won't be no. [pwp, trans!Judal]


yooo this is one of those drabble requests that sometimes get very long XD it got away from me because Judal wanted to be handsy, so I hope y'all enjoy! the prompt was **"It's three in the morning"** from rensreveries

* * *

Hakuryuu wakes up in the middle of the night to a strange noise. It sounds like it's coming from his window, so it shouldn't be anything important. He's a light sleeper and soft noises will sometimes wake him up, so he rolls over to go back to sleep.

Something hits his window loudly this time, and he jolts up. Hakuryuu crawls out of bed to investigate, grabbing a robe to wrap around himself as he goes. He pushes aside the curtains to see Judal standing in his backyard with a bag of rocks.

What the hell?

Hakuryuu opens his window to yell down at him. "What are you doing here?"

Judal waves up at him. "I have to ask you something!"

"It's three in the morning! Is now really the best time for this?" he asks, but knowing Judal, he probably thinks the answer is yes.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Judal asks, expression open and hopeful.

"You're 25 years old!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't get to go in high school, so I'm trying to make up for it," he yells back. "Come on!"

Hakuryuu sighs, glad that his house isn't too close to the neighbors. He must be quite the sight, leaning out his window to yell at the crazy man in his yard. He doesn't need anyone to see this. "Why are you like this?"

"'Cause I love you!"

"If you actually loved me, you wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night by causing a scene," he points out, and Judal deflates sadly. Hakuryuu frowns. That's not what he was aiming for. "Please just come inside."

Judal perks up a little at this. "Okay!" he calls out, gathering his stuff and making his way to the back door. Hakuryuu closes the window and pulls his robe tighter around him, tying the belt in the middle to keep it in place.

He heads downstairs and finds Judal waiting at the door, bouncing on his feet and holding his bag of rocks. "Are you really going to bring those inside?"

Judal clutches it protectively. "I spent a lotta time trying to find ones that wouldn't break a window," he says proudly. "I'm not gonna just toss them. What if I need them again later?"

"What could you possibly need them for?" Hakuryuu asks and immediately regrets it. "No, don't answer. I don't want to be implicated in whatever it is you have planned."

He shrugs. "Your loss," he says, slipping off his shoes and carefully setting the bag of rocks next to them. He bounds into the living room before Hakuryuu can stop him and flops right on the couch. "Sit with me!"

Hakuryuu sighs and joins him. "Why did you need to do this in the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Was thinking about you a lot," Judal answers simply, leaning against him. Hakuryuu wraps an arm around him, and Judal practically purrs, snuggling into the touch. "Mmm, yes."

"How many times are you going to try asking me out?" Hakuryuu asks, petting Judal's hair. It's softer than usual; he must have just showered earlier. Or maybe he's using something different in it? Either way, it's nice.

"Probably at least once more, since you didn't say yes this time either," he says, nuzzling Hakuryuu's hand.

He lets Judal curl into his lap and pulls him close. Hakuryuu wants to lie and tell himself it's just because he's tired, but the idea of actually losing Judal's affection and attention makes him want to hold him even closer. At least he knows Judal is fixated enough not to leave.

Judal reaches up and tucks some of Hakuryuu's bangs behind his ear before kissing him softly on the cheek. Hakuryuu gently takes Judal's chin to angle it properly and kisses him, nipping at his lips until he melts under him, pulling Hakuryuu closer to kiss him back fiercely.

"I never quite said no," Hakuryuu says breathlessly between kisses, and Judal just grins at him before moving to tease his ear.

"Don't worry, I won't stop asking you," he promises, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive flesh until Hakuryuu gasps with pleasure, hands gripping Judal's hips tightly to keep him in place.

"Good," Hakuryuu manages, and Judal chuckles.

"I know you won't let anyone else in anyway," he says, moving to kiss down Hakuryuu's neck. "You hate people."

He can't argue that point, but he's not going to admit it. Instead Hakuryuu takes a deep breath and tries to regain control of this situation. Judal's hands are wandering too much for where they're sitting. "You're a little brat."

Judal just grins. "Yep!" He tugs at the belt on Hakuryuu's robe until it falls open, and then tries to get into his loose pajama pants until Hakuryuu grabs his wrist.

"Judal, what are you doing?"

He looks at Hakuryuu like he's an idiot. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I wanna play with your dick."

"You cannot think that I would allow that. We're on my _couch_ ," he snaps back, still holding onto Judal's wrist.

"Why do you hate joy?" he whines, pulling at Hakuryuu's pants with his other hand now. He's impossible sometimes, but Hakuryuu knows he's stubborn. Stubborn enough that Hakuryuu is already debating giving up. Judal isn't one to give up without a fight, and he's never been very good at saying no to Judal when it comes to sex.

Hakuryuu lets go of his wrist and Judal grins widely. He goes back to kissing and biting Hakuryuu's neck, teasing and trying to rile him up while tracing the scars on his stomach. Judal's not very patient, but he knows how to take his time when it comes to making Hakuryuu want to beg. It's a nice skill. He sinks into the couch more, getting comfortable as Judal just barely dips a finger under the waistband of his pants, hinting at what he wants to do.

"I don't hate joy," Hakuryuu insists. "I just don't want you to defile my couch."

"Mmm, but I've wanted to! Ever since you said it was off limits I knew I had to," Judal says, cackling as he squirms on top of him. "You can't tell me no and expect me to listen."

"Of course," he says, shifting to pull Judal's shirt off. "Telling you no guarantees that you'll want it more. I'm honestly surprised you waited this long."

Judal grins, fingers working at the buttons of Hakuryuu's light pajama shirt. "You should be proud of me."

"Should I really?"

He leans in to kiss Hakuryuu again, pushing both his robe and shirt off his shoulders to get better access to his bare chest, and he breaks the kiss to give it attention instead. "Yes," he says between kisses. "Or I won't suck your dick."

"Don't lie," Hakuryuu says, and Judal laughs.

"Maybe I'll just ride it instead," he teases, leaning back to shimmy out of his pants. Unsurprisingly, he's not wearing underwear, and Hakuryuu doesn't even think to judge him for it. He probably planned this from the beginning.

He's not going to tell Judal that the setup wasn't really necessary.

"You say that like it's a threat," Hakuryuu teases right back, and Judal laughs. It's far too cute.

Judal finally slips a hand into his pants to stroke Hakuryuu's dick, rubbing the head and smearing the pre-cum around as he plays with it. Now that he's gotten this far he knows that Judal can't hold himself back for that long; he's always so eager even when he should take his time. Hakuryuu kisses Judal's shoulders lightly, leaving teasing bites up to the thick choker he still has on. Somehow Judal never seems to make it out of his jewelry, no matter how much clothing he loses. It's impressive.

Hakuryuu pushes Judal out of the way, ignoring his whines so that he can get out of his pants. He takes advantage of his temporary freedom to try to grab a blanket. He's not going to give up so much that he'll let Judal ruin his couch entirely.

"What are you doing?" Judal asks, sprawled on the couch idly playing with his clit like he's some sort of perverted display. He really shouldn't let him do this, but it's too late now.

"I'm putting a blanket down. You like to make a mess and I am not letting that happen," Hakuryuu explains, shoving at Judal lightly. "Come on, just move to the side a little."

He whines some more. "Maybe the mess is part of what I like. I'm marking my territory."

"I thought we'd already agreed that I don't bring anyone else home," Hakuryuu says, smiling softly as Judal rolls to the side. He sits down and Judal immediately crawls back into his lap, eager as always.

"So? I still wanna," he purrs, kissing Hakuryuu needily, tugging him closer and grinding against his leg. "At least I can still make a mess all over you."

"Pervert."

Judal cackles, one hand dropping back to stroke Hakuryuu while the other grips his shoulder to steady himself. It's a nice rhythm, familiar and teasing, but neither of them can wait for very long. Soon, Judal is angling his cock against the slick entrance of his cunt, slowly teasing with a hint of what's to come.

Hakuryuu bucks up against him, sliding into him, and the tight, wet heat is so lovely it's almost worth being woken up at three in the morning for. Judal moans and digs his nails in, his hands clinging to Hakuryuu's shoulders as he rocks against him. He's a nice sight and an even better feeling.

"It's been awhile," Judal whines, gasping as he slams himself down again. "I've missed this," he says, and it's too open, too honest, and Hakuryuu kisses him to shut him up while he thrusts deeper into him. Judal moans into his mouth and fists a hand in Hakuryuu's hair, meeting him until they're both desperately clinging to the other. One of Hakuryuu's hands is teasing Judal's clit, drawing loud, helpless moans out of him, and the other his gripped tightly against his hip.

"You're so- so _much_ ," Hakuryuu manages, each word gasped out between sharp, needy kisses, and Judal laughs again.

"Thanks," he says cheekily, biting at Hakuryuu lips when they meet for a kiss. "So make a mess of me. You know you wanna!"

"I know _you_ want it," he says, but it doesn't stop him from wanting to, from making sure no one else can have Judal because whatever they have together is his alone, and Hakuryuu finally spills inside of him.

Judal groans when he does, pleased and still wanting more, and Hakuryuu pushes him off him and onto the couch. Fuck, he belatedly realizes he didn't put down enough of a blanket, but it's too late now. Judal opens his mouth to complain, but it turns into a scream of pleasure when Hakuryuu licks at his clit, sucking and teasing it until he can draw an orgasm out of him.

Hakuryuu lays his head on Judal's thigh while they lay in sticky, satisfied silence, punctuated only by their heavy breathing, until Judal smiles down at him sleepily. "Made a mess of your couch," he says, vaguely gesturing at it.

"I know," Hakuryuu admits, shifting so he's sitting up again. "This really wasn't the most comfortable."

"Mmm, that's fine. It's very prom night," Judal says. "This is probably the most fun part. Who needs stupid pop songs and rented tuxes? We can just have the bad idea hookups that come afterwards without any of that shit."

Hakuryuu laughs at that. "I suppose that's true."

"Okay, that's enough couch," Judal declares. "Take me to bed."

He raises an eyebrow. "You know, I tried to do that earlier, and you were completely uninterested. Maybe I should make you sleep down here."

"Noooo, that's not fair. I wanna cuddle and hog all the covers," he says, clinging to Hakuryuu tightly.

"You're not doing a good job of convincing me," Hakuryuu says, even as he helps Judal up from the couch with every intention of taking him to bed. Judal knows him too well.

He takes Hakuryuu's hand graciously. "I know. But I also know you're sweet on me."


End file.
